


i just want this thing to last

by dayishujia



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: Eiji discovers Ash's motorcycle and Ash takes him for a spin





	i just want this thing to last

**Author's Note:**

> totally inspired by [this post ](http://misstchotchke.tumblr.com/post/178964639724/okay-so-ash-had-that-motorcycle-in-the-first) and all the positive notes and comments ^^ so i gave it a try

Ash could finally say he was fully recovered and, judging from the way Eiji moved around their crash pad, he could say with some confidence that he was too. The gash across his chest had been deep and Ash had been worried. But it looked like he had worried over nothing --- Eiji was alright.

Autumn was quickly arriving and New York was growing colder by the day. It was only that morning that he realized that the leaves in the courtyard had already turned various hues of red, orange, and yellow without him noticing.

When there was a particularly strong gust of wind, some leaves shook loose, fluttering to the ground.

Eiji was getting stir crazy in their apartment and honestly, been cooped up inside all the time was raising Ash’s heckles as well. Compounded with Eiji’s fidgeting and his inability to just sit still for a minute was making Ash even more anxious. When it came to a head, Ash slammed his hands down on the old coffee table. The loud noise made Eiji jump and guilt was quick to come over Ash.

He should apologize. “Let’s go for a walk,” he said instead. 

Eiji agreed. They shrugged on their coats and started to make their way out of the apartment. In the hall, Eiji froze. Ash thought maybe someone somehow managed to slip in without him noticing; hand on the gun in his waistband, he turned to check it out, to ask Eiji what he saw.

Eiji was staring at his bike. 

Ash almost forgot about it in the flurry of the past few weeks. It sat, propped up on the brick wall dirtied with ameteur graffiti by members his gang killing time between jobs. The motorcycle was in pristine condition; Alex must’ve been taking care of it while he was gone, Ash assumed. 

“What is it?” Ash asked. 

“You… have a motorcycle,” he said. “I didn’t know you had one.”

Ash hummed. “I guess it never came up. I used to ride it a lot, before.” He didn’t tell him that Shorter had somehow managed to find the cash to gift him the bike not long after he got out of the juvenile detention center. Sure, he was too young to be driving -- and a motorcycle at that -- but only Charlie really gave him grief about it and even then, he didn’t do anything about it. 

Besides, Golzine had made sure Ash knew how to drive. 

“Yeah, I do.” Then a sly idea formed in his head. He grinned at Eiji and asked, “Do you wanna go for a ride instead?”

Eiji whirled around and gaped at him with the largest eyes he had ever seen. If it were possible, he could have sworn he saw stars glittering in them as Eiji looked at him. “C-can we?”

Ash chuckled. “Of course we can.” He shimmied a loose brick out of the wall and grabbed the keys hidden on the other side. “Let’s do it.”

 

Eiji eagerly helped Ash carry the bike out of the five-floor walk up. In his eagerness, he jostled the bike, nearly sending Ash falling face first down the stairs. 

Ash was grinning when he kicked open the door to their building. It cracked against the decaying building, but Ash didn't care. Eiji’s excitement was infectious and when they set the bike down on the street, his smile was so toothy it made his heart lerch painfully in his chest.

He liked that smile.  

“I only have one helmut,” Ash said. He tugged it over Eiji’s head, securing the straps firmly under his chin. 

Eiji frowned up at him, confused. “Shouldn’t you wear it though?”

Ash shrugged. He threw a leg over the bike and pat the seat behind him. 

Eiji’s body thrummed with so much excitement that it was nearly visible to Ash as he waited for his friend to slide onto the bike behind him. 

Eiji clambered onto the bike, clumsily colliding with Ash in his eagerness. 

“Have you ever ridden on one of these before?” Ash asked as he put the key in the ignition and turned. The bike roared to life under them.

Eiji shook his head. Ash glanced at him in one of the mirrors before adjusting it. “No. Only a moped.”

Ash chuckled. “This’ll be a little different from riding a moped,” he said. “Hang on tight.”

Eiji shuffled, searching for a place to hold onto. Didn't motorcycles have bars for passengers?

Ash laughed again and reached behind him, taking Eiji’s wrists and pulling him forward until Eiji was flush against his back. He pressed Eiji’s hands flat on his stomach. “Hang on to me, okay?”

“O-okay!”

He could all but see the blush that had to be climbing up Eiji's collar.

“Okay. Here we go.” 

The bike surged forward as Ash started to drive, expertly pulling into traffic. He started slow at first and even over the loud hum of the engine, he heard Eiji’s excited shriek. 

Eiji’s arms tightened around Ash as he laughed; and it wasn't long before Ash decided to up the stakes. He revved the engine and the bike sped faster through the street, weaving in and out of traffic. 

The wind blowed around them furiously, biting his cheeks and whipping his hair. Eiji fisted Ash’s t-shirt as they drove faster, twisting the worn fabric in his fingers.

At first, he was going to take Eiji around the block. Just a quick spin on the bike and then maybe they would move on to lunch or maybe even a movie, just to stay out and away from the apartment a little longer. But feeling of Eiji’s arms around him, his fingers digging into his shirt and belly, it was exhilarating.

Ash sped up even more to make it through the oncoming yellow light, just barely making it before it turned red. 

One of Eiji’s hands slip upward, firmly pressed against Ash’s chest, just over his heart. He wondered if he could feel how his heart raced just below his ribcage. 

 

They came to a stop just outside one of the many entrances to Central Park. Ash pocketed the keys as Eiji jumped off the bike, nearly throwing off his helmet with his excitement. 

“That was so fun!”

Ash grinned, more than a little pleased with himself. He swung his leg around, leaning lazily against his bike. “Was it?”

Eiji jumped forward, dropping his hands heavily on Ash’s shoulders. “Yes!” he shouted. Passersby were starting to take notice of them, staring curiously at the odd pair as they passed but Eiji was oblivious to it. “That was so cool!”

Ash exhaled a laugh. Eiji thought he was cool. The knowledge of it warmed him despite the chilly weather. 

“We can ride it home too, right?”

Ash scoffed. “Of course! I’m not gonna leave in in Central Park.” He grabbed Eiji’s shoulder and lead him forward, away from the bike. “Let’s find something to eat. I’m starving.”

Absently, Ash wondered why it took him so long to bring that bike back out. He used to love driving it all over the city and it was only natural that Eiji would love it too, with the feeling of freedom it provided.

It was probably as close to flying as Ash would ever get. 

As they walked, Eiji continued to excitedly talk about the bike. Ash could still feel his arms around him as they weaved through the city and he couldn’t wait until it was time for them to drive home just to have Eiji’s arms holding him again. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [ here ](http://misstchotchke.tumblr.com) and yell about banana fish with me （＾∇＾）
> 
> if you liked this, pls consider reblogging it [here](http://misstchotchke.tumblr.com/post/178996249154/i-just-want-this-thing-to-last-eiji-discovers)


End file.
